


HIDDEN

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hidden by a helmet, Knight Dean Winchester, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Protectiveness, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Dean Winchester, king!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Prince Castiel hides his face since he was born, because his father saw weakness in him. But when the prince unexpectedly becomes the new King of Saronia, he will have to face a powerful enemy to protect his people. The adventure starts and It's a mission of only two men. The King will choose to go with the only person he trusts, his General, Dean Winchester.Who's hidden behind that helmet? It's a mystery Dean will try to decipher throughout their journey.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	HIDDEN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elephino_forthehalibut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephino_forthehalibut/gifts).



> Hi!!! So exciting for so many reasons!  
> First of all, this is my first time posting an AU with more than 2k!!! And is a trope I really love so much MEDIEVAL AU. So I hope you enjoy this story!  
> I wanted to make art too, because I wanted to show this moment. Te fic is based in one of my original works I wrote when I was a teenager, about a cursed princess that couldn't show her face to others, and she only could trust in her General after loosing her kingdom and her parents. And, obviously, the General fell for her, without knowing her face.  
> Second, I made two art pieces for this one: the cover and the comic page, it was as if I was coming back to my youth, Because i used to draw comics!  
> Third, I'm gifting this work to elephino, my beta, Because she worked so hard to help me with the timeline colloquial language! Thank you so much!, 💗
> 
> This is a fic I wrote for the first Bingo Card ever in my life, the Dean And Cas Bingo, and it's the first square, so, a lot of fun and AUs are coming! 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr to stay tuned to this challenge! I'm [verobatto-angelxhunter](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/verobatto-angelxhunter)
> 
> Please tell me what you think!!! 
> 
> Ja neeeeee!

Hidden

I

Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Saronia situated on a beautiful hill. It was prosperous and envied by many other kingdoms.

After years and years of defending his lands through war after war, it was finally able to enjoy an era of peace. It was at this time that King Chuck married a beautiful princess, Naomi, from the Kingdom of Buron.

A year later, the beloved sovereigns had a male child, whom they named Castiel.

Remarkably, the king and queen decided not to present the baby in public and only talked about him sporadically.

Still, the rulers loved their son more than their own lives.

When the boy took his walks and rode in the castle gardens, he always did so with an iron helmet that hid his face and under the supervision of his parents, the General of the Royal Guard named John Winchester, and his counselor, a grim sorcerer named Asmodeus.

Soon the rumors began to flow throughout the kingdom. People said the royal child was born deformed and that was why his face had never been shown in public. But out of respect and love for the royal family, it wasn't talked about much.

After the young man’s twentieth birthday, his father decided it was time for him to practice the art of the sword with the young men who entered the royal guard. Until that moment, he had only been trained privately by General John Winchester.

The first day, the prince remained quietly to one side of the field while all the young soldiers enthusiastically trained in pairs.

But one of the new recruits was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

The prince was wearing shiny, black armor, standing stiffly as he attentively watched the practice. 

No one there would invite him to spar except Dean Winchester, the General's son. Just because he loved a challenge.

"Excuse me, your Majesty, are you planning to stand there like a statue for much longer?" Dean glared at him with a half smile. Castiel turned his head to him. Dean would have loved to see the expression on his face, but he settled for imagining it.

"What's your name, soldier?" asked the prince, and Dean knew he was the first one outside the intimate circle that surrounded the prince to hear his voice. It was a nice voice, rough but sweet at the same time, worthy of royalty.

"I apologize for my daring, Your Majesty," said Dean, bowing his head, "My name is Dean Winchester, son of General John Winchester."

Castiel relaxed his body, or at least that was how it looked to Dean.

"I appreciate your concern for my possible transformation into a statue, but I do not think it is physically possible without the sharp intervention of Councilor Asmodeus." Dean looked at him in amazement, was the prince making a joke? This idea made him smile widely.

"Your Majesty, if I am not being too daring, I would like to test my skills against your sword. I can assure you that of all the new recruits, I am the most suitable to measure up to you."

The prince tilted his head and remained silent for a brief moment. Then, with a voice that seemed to come out through a grin, he said, "If your skills are as big as your ego, I will be in trouble. I accept."

Dean was surprised at the prince's sense of humor.

He had always been curious about him. His father never talked about the prince when he was at home, not even to his mother. It was like a sacred oath or something. So Dean never asked about the helmet, but he was aware of the theories people in the kingdom had. The most horrible one, spoke about a curse or a deformity since birth. Truth is, Dean was curious, but he was extremely respectful. His father had taught him that. 

And now, he has the opportunity to prove his sword with him. 

All the recruits stopped their sparring to surround the prince and Dean with round eyes.

Dean had a happy, sassy grin on his face; he couldn't hide his excitement.

But the fight lasted just one, two, three movements before Dean lost his blade and his equilibrium and found himself on the ground.

"Well done, Dean Winchester," said the prince, offering him his hand to help him to stand up. Dean accepted it.

Dean bowed his head solemnly. "I'm honored, sir," he muttered.

Castiel turned around and left, followed by Dean's puzzled gaze.

  
  


/////////////

After that day the prince didn't come back to the sparring field with the recruits.

Ten more years had passed and Dean was now his father's first officer. He had gained a lot of experience and become the most skilled soldier in the regiment. John Winchester was proud of him.

One morning, Dean was cleaning his armor in his brother Sam's home, when his little niece surprised him.

"Uncle Dean, you will meet our prince's future wife, right?" the little girl asked, looking at him with her big, green eyes.

"Yes, we are going to escort her from the city entrance up to the castle," Dean answered, polishing his helmet.

"I know she covers her face with a veil, because she can't show her beautiful face before marriage, is that true?" questioned the child, covering her own face with a handkerchief.

Dean chuckled, "Yes, why? Do you like that?"

"Oh yes!" exclaimed the child, "I find that very romantic and mysterious!"

Dean laughed, "I know you do. Come on, go outside, your uncle has to wear this shiny armor."

"Be careful. The princess could fall for you, Uncle, because you are so handsome!" the little girl hugged him tight and left.

Dean grinned and shook his head slightly.

///////////

The ceremony was at noon. Dean and his garrison were waiting at the gates of the kingdom when the princess arrived with her own entourage, including her parents, at her side. 

Princess Hannah seemed to be a fine and delicate girl, feminine and elegant, worthy of becoming the future queen of Saronia.

"A hidden princess for a hidden prince…" muttered one of the soldiers. Dean turned his head sharply towards him with rage filled eyes and the man lowered his face ashamed.

When they arrived at the Castle, Castiel descended the stairs to offer the princess his hand. It was the first time in ten years that Dean had been so close to the prince. 

Both entourages followed them inside the Castle where a small banquet was laid for them. But there were other, larger festivities all over the kingdom.

They had just started to eat when a loud whump was heard causing John and Dean to leap from the table with their swords held ready. Suddenly, many soldiers entered and began fighting the royal guard. 

"Father!" yelled Dean.

"It's treason!" John Winchester shouted just before a sword pierced him from side to side and he fell lifeless on the table.

Asmodeus broke into laughter. "My time has come!!!" he yelled, killing the queen then attacking the King with dark powers emanating from his hand.

"NOOOOOOO!!" yelled Castiel, taking his sword and fighting him back.

"What are you going to do, prince, you are weak," hissed Asmodeus and Castiel pushed him against the wall.

Dean tried to run to him, but the prince pointed his sword to him and ordered, "Protect the princess and her parents!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Dean replied with tears in his eyes.

Dean took the princess and her parents and led them to a reinforced safe room behind the halls.

When he returned to the fight, he saw Castiel had Asmodeus cornered and badly injured. Dean went to help his companions’ the traitorous forces were being defeated and within a few minutes no hostile soldiers remained. 

Castiel was about to strike the final blow against the sorcerer when Asmodeus looked at him with contempt and said, "You are a weak prince who can never defeat me. This kingdom belongs to me and I will not rest until I have it under my power." Without further ado, he uttered some unintelligible words and, throwing a red powder, disappeared from everyone's sight.

Castiel shouted in frustration then looked at his parents who were lying dead on the floor.

Dean stepped closer to him as his eyes strayed to his own father's corpse. Prince and General looked at each other in silence, sharing their pain.

//////////////

It rained the day of the royal funeral. The prince had decided to include General Winchester in the state funeral for his murdered parents. The Winchester family was honored by this kind gesture, but it was a long, melancholy day for all.

After the ceremony, it was customary for the new king to be crowned, and this was done, but there was no banquet, no party. Castiel had ordered mourning throughout the kingdom.

That night, Castiel left the castle; he needed some air. He couldn't believe Asmodeus had betrayed his family. A man that his father had considered one of his best friends. Part of his family. But the veil had fallen. He had no one left to trust, now. He was alone.

He walked without knowing where to go. Suddenly, he spotted a silhouette hidden behind a tree, at the side of the river. Who was it?

Castiel took one, two, three steps closer to that person, and he recognized him. It was Dean Winchester, John's son.

"There were so many people, I couldn't tell you… I'm sorry for your loss." Castiel murmured.

Dean flinched and straightened up at the sight of the king by his side.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't see you coming, I…" Dean bowed his face, flustered.

"It's okay," Castiel waved his hand, "I shouldn't be here anyway."

Dean raised his face slowly as Castiel continued talking, watching the river, "What are we gonna do, now, Lieutenant?"

Dean blinked. "Are you… asking _me,_ sir?" he asked, perplexed.

Castiel turned his head to him. The black armor looked darker in the night, "Yes, why not? We are in the same spot tonight. We both lost people we love."

Dean understood, and he swallowed, his eyes on the river, "I guess we just… keep going."

"I guess we do…" echoed the king.

"Your Majesty! We were searching for you! You shouldn't be alone, out of the castle!" A servant was coming almost running to him.

Castiel turned around to face him, "I wasn't alone," he said, and Dean appeared behind him. "I was with my new General," the king stated, glancing at the soldier.

Dean stared at him in awe.

/////////

II

The ceremony to announce the newly promoted General was very brief. Everyone in the kingdom was happy for Dean to continue his father's legacy. What they didn't know was that Castiel had chosen him because he felt that Dean was the last remaining person he could trust.

The King didn't want to name a new counselor, didn’t want any new people surrounding him. 

The King called his brand new General to his chambers. Dean was surprised at first, but remembered his father and the deceased king had been good friends. Maybe Castiel was used to spending time with him too.

"General Winchester is here, Your Majesty," announced one of the servants. 

Castiel waved his hand. "Let him in," he requested. Dean entered and the King asked his servants to leave.

"Did you call for me, Your Majesty?" The General bowed his head.

Castiel approached him, "What's the people's mood these days?"

Dean shook his head slightly, the question had caught him by surprise, "Ahm… they're… sad, my King, but… hopeful." The General narrowed his eyes intrigued. He heard the King snort.

Castiel began to walk around the room, one hand on the helmet’s faceplate that covered his chin. "So… do you think I should.. _talk_ with the people?"

Dean frowned, "I… I think you should, but… people in the kingdom know you are not a... _speaker_ , sir. But they're very respectful of Your Majesty," Dean raised both hands, trying not to annoy the King. Maybe he had said too much.

But Castiel stilled, thoughtfully, "What else do the people in the kingdom say about me?"

Dean blinked, eyes opened widely in surprise. Castiel tilted his head and walked closer to him, "What do they think about me, hiding my face?"

Dean was speechless. He never thought the King himself would ask such a question, but it seemed like he really wanted to know.

"Well… they… ahm…," Dean cleared his throat. "They think you have a _deformity_ , or a big, ugly, scar you got from some accident when you were a baby, Sir," Dean said in a very thin voice.

The King tilted his head, "What did your father say about it?"

"My… my father never talked about it, sir," replied the General, eyes front and firmly at attention.

The King hummed, "Yes… he was so loyal…" his voice sounded fond. Dean side-eyed him, "And what about you, General? What do you think about that?" The King took another step forward.

Dean paled, and gulped, "I… I don't _think_ , your Majesty," he stuttered.

Castiel cocked his head, "Do you have a big rock instead of a brain, General?" Dean stared at him puzzled; the King chuckled and the soldier blinked in amazement.

Castiel turned away and sighed, "Well, I think I will need to inspire my people, but before that…" the King turned around, "You and I, we are going to have a heavy practice."

"Pardon me, Sir? _Practice_?" 

///////////

They were alone in a private courtyard. It was a beautiful place, hidden behind the castle. Dean assumed this was where the King trained.

"You look surprised," observed Castiel.

Dean smiled. "This is your secret place," he muttered.

"Not my secret place, but… my secret yard," the King tossed his cape to the side and brandished his sword, "Shall we start?"

Dean nodded and prepared himself.

They began to crash their blades against each other, the practice was turning heated with each clash.

The King was incredibly skilled, fast and strong. Dean recalled their first meeting when they were younger. 

They had been practicing in silence, laughing from time to time, for hours, when Dean fell to the ground for the tenth time.

"Well done," the King congratulated him, and helped him to stand. Dean smiled, pleased.

"At your service, Your Majesty," the soldier bowed his head.

Castiel approached him amiably, "I'm your King out there. Here, in our world, I'm Castiel and you're Dean. I have decided you are my friend from now on, if you agree to it." Castiel's voice sounded shy for a moment. 

Dean swallowed slowly, his heart gave a turn and he couldn't decipher why. "Of course, Cas…" Dean flinched, "Castiel! I meant Castiel!"

The King cocked his head to one side, "Cas… I like it." Then he turned around and walked away, "I'll take a bath, you should do the same. Then I'll arrange a speech to the people in an hour," he wheeled slowly, "Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome, Cas," answered the General, smiling sheepishly.

_What was wrong with him?_

/////////////

Dean was by the King's side while he spoke to the people from his balcony.

His childhood governess was there too, maybe because the motherly feeling she transmitted was needed at this time. She was the only one that had seen Castiel's true face. Because she still assisted him in his bath… so she was able to see him… _entirely_.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to erase those strange thoughts assaulting his mind; his eyes flicked again towards the King. 

  
  


His bearing was elegant, and his voice sounded firm, confident, and strong, like a leader. It was really surprising to see him like this, perhaps because the idea that everyone had of him was of someone submissive, shy. _Weak_.

Dean was sure that Cas was none of that. He still had to know him more deeply, but he had proven to be a strong warrior, very intelligent and ... with a very peculiar sense of humor.

All that made Dean feel drawn to uncover the mystery, to know it even more.

Later that night the General wanted to walk and take some air.

He went down to the river, to that beautiful place he discovered last time, when he was crying for his father. It could be his new special place…

He found the tree, and beside it, he spotted Castiel, leaning his back against the trunk.

" _Cas_?"

"Hello, Dean, you found my special place," the King said, turning his face slightly to him.

"I didn't know this was…"

"Should I marry Hannah?" Castiel shot, throwing a rock at the river.

Dean froze at the unexpected question, then replied, "I, I think you should, but… isn't that a question you should ask your counselor?" Dean frowned.

"Oh, you are my counselor, and my General, and my friend," explainedCastiel. The King threw another rock into the river, then approached the soldier, "I only trust you, and my nanny, so…"

Dean parted his lips in awe, "I am very flattered."

"Oh, you shouldn't be, I'm giving you a lot of work to do," the King uttered. Dean opened his eyes widely, not knowing how to answer. Cas chuckled, "I like your reactions to my follies, yeah…" he took a deep breath, watching the river, "A lot of work…" he whispered, his voice trailing off.

Dean stared at him as if he was contemplating a beautiful piece of art. Then he shook his head slightly and coughed awkwardly, "If we are talking about that kind of work, then I'll be pleased to help you."

Castiel swung his body to him, "Thank you, my friend," he said, quietly, and both men stood there in silence, looking at the starry night.

///////////////////

Months had passed, Dean and Cas spent a lot of their time together. Slowly, they became the best of friends, wishing for those moments in which they were left alone to be themselves. Not the King and his General, but two friends, just having a talk, and laughing, and sparring.

"Should I marry Hannah, Dean?" asked Castiel, laying back on the grass, playing with a small ball he threw to the sky and caught with one hand.

Dean was polishing his sword, both men in the secret yard, enjoying the refreshing shadow of a big tree. The General snorted and stared at him with a hint of exasperation, "How many times have I answered you this? Of course you should!"

Castiel growled. He threw the ball at Dean this time, but the General avoided it. The King laughed, "Maybe I'm not sure yet, you should answer that question with wisdom."

"I'm not wise, Cas."

The King sat up in the grass, "Of course you are, it's just you don't know it yet."

"My hair needs to grow grey, and I need more wrinkles around my eyes." Dean stared at him for a brief moment, "Maybe you don't want to marry her."

"Why wouldn't I? I mean… she's smart, and interesting."

"So?"

"So… _maybe…_ " Castiel sighed and laid back on the grass again, "Maybe I'm not ready yet."

Dean grimaced a face of understanding, "Maybe."

One of the servants appeared behind the yard; he had a paper in his hand, and he waved it, "Your Majesty! I have a letter for you!! It was sent from the Northern Garrison!"

Castiel and Dean stared at each other; they ran towards the servant and the King took the letter in his hands. He opened it hurriedly, read it, then raised his chin.

"Leave us alone," requested Dean and the servant retreated after a solemn bow.

"They found Asmodeus. He's hidden in the Mountains of Veridian, building an army of monsters…" Castiel muttered.

"Monsters? He does that with his magic?"

"It's black magic… I always suspected that… I wasn't wrong." Castiel crumpled the paper with anger, "He's coming to conquer us."

"We should prepare for war…"

"No, wait," the King stopped him, "We need to be smarter than him."

Dean frowned, "What are you thinking?"

"You and me, on a two man mission," proposed Castiel, confidently, "We will find him, kill him, and destroy his army before it sees the light." 

////////

III

The next morning, Cas and Dean began their journey to the Mountains. 

Dean left his army in the capable hands of his first lieutenant, Benny Laffite. They guy was more than prepared to defend the castle and the kingdom at any cost.

They traveled the whole day and when the sun went down they decided to stop in the forest, make a fire, and sleep some. 

Dean took the first watch. 

"Hey, Dean," Castiel called to him. The General was sitting under a tree and the King should have been sleeping by the fire.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? I'm sacrificing myself over here," the soldier pointed at his own chest.

"Don't be so dramatic," the King mocked him, "I have a question on my mind that I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time."

"I hope it’s not related to marrying or not marrying Princess Hannah…"

"That's not a question that could keep me awake, you moron," Castiel replied, "I was wondering why you’ve never asked me about my face. Aren't you curious?"

"Your face?" Dean couldn't believe the King was bringing up that topic at this moment. He didn't expect that, so he frowned and cleared his throat, "Yeah, well… I… I thought it could be… maybe, uncomfortable for you if I…?"

"It is," Castiel cut him off.

Dean frowned even more, "Then, why do you want me to ask about it?"

"Because we are friends."

Dean squirmed in place and side-eyed him, "Yes, we are."

"So, I'm going to say this just once. Listen well…" Castiel took a deep breath, "I can't show my face because it's my biggest weakness."

Dean narrowed his eyes confused, "Your… _weakness_?"

"Yes, it can't be shown. Not to my enemies, not to my friends, or the people… because it's something a man shouldn't be." Castiel's voice trailed off, "My…My father saw me when I was born… and he… he decided I should hide it, from everyone. My mother agreed… and… only they and my nanny have ever seen my face."

There was a silence. Dean pursed his lips… then the rumors were true. He had a deformity.

"I see. Your secret is safe with me," Dean said, with solemn sincerity.

Castiel smiled, but Dean couldn't see it, "I know, my friend…" then he stretched his arms, "Ah! That felt good! I'll be able to sleep now!"

"Good Night, Cas."

"Good Night, Dean."

/////////////////

When Dean woke up in the morning he found the King trying to get apples from a tree.

The soldier couldn't stop the wide smile on his face. Someone was hangry.

"You are not a squirrel, you know that?" Dean scoffed, but Castiel didn't turn around.

"Good morning to you too, my friend. If I don't eat, I can be very annoying," Castiel tried to climb again, and failed.

Dean shook his head and approached him, "Team work," he offered his assistance, and Castiel stepped onto his hands and climbed. He picked many apples, giggling like a little child. Dean was aware of his own big, dumb grin.

Then he jumped from the tree and almost fell on Dean. The General gripped him tightly by the hips, his face inches from the King's helmet. 

Dean wished he could see his eyes… what color would they be? Brown? Green? _Blue_?

He didn't care about his deformities, or any judgement people might have about it, about them… Castiel was the bravest, funniest, most beautiful person he had ever known. 

Dean gulped; Cas wasn't moving. They were silently staring at each other, Castiel holding the apples against his chest.

They missed the sparring. Not just because they loved each other’s company, but… because they found in that exercise of training, an excuse to deliver lingering touches to each other.

"We are… smashing the apples," the King murmured and Dean released him slowly.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Let's eat," said Castiel, sitting on the grass. The General followed him and they sat back to back, because Cas had to pull his helmet up a little to eat.

"Why aren't you married, Dean?" asked Castiel and Dean felt his chest tighten.

"I already told you, I… I haven’t found the right person." he replied, biting his apple.

"You mean… _woman_ , the right _woman_ ," pointed out Castiel, lowering his face.

There was a silence until the soldier answered, "Yes, Cas, the right woman."

Another silence, then Castiel asked, after a dramatic sigh, "Should I marry Hannah?"

But this time, Dean felt so mad inside, a huge anger invaded his heart. He stood up like lightning and, throwing his apple, he growled, "Do as you please, Your Majesty. I'll get some water." And without further ado, he left.

Castiel ducked his head sadly.

//////

When Dean came back, he found Castiel fighting a huge, horrible monster. It was five heads taller than him, but the King was bravely trying to stab it anyway.

"Cas!" he shouted, brandishing his sword and jumping on the monster's back. The grotesque creature arched its spine. The skin was slippery, covered with green scales and horns that protruded from its spine and its face looked like that of a giant snake. 

The monster grabbed Dean by the throat and threw him against a tree.

Castiel tried to hit it with his shield, but the creature instead hit him in the head, dislodging his helmet with the force of its blow and sending it hurtling to the ground.

Dean sat, dizzily watching. The King had lost his helmet and he could see part of his face; he was bleeding. Dean remained still.

The monster growled andCastiel turned to face it. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. The King was so beautiful! A beauty he had never imagined! His delicate, white skin, full, pink lips, dark hair and his eyes, were as blue as the sky. How could that be a weakness? 

Dean was doomed now and forever. His heart was pounding like crazy for a man that could never be his.

The creature was about to hit him again, but this time Castiel was faster. He avoided the strike and stabbed the monster in the heart. The giant reptile fell on the ground, lifeless.

The King was breathing hard. He picked up his helmet but before putting it on again, he looked at Dean; the General was staring at him in awe. Cas lowered his face ashamed, "Now you know… who I really am…"

Dean approached him slowly, "I always knew who you were, what are you talking about?"

"You saw my weakness," Cas uttered, avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Look at me," the General requested and their eyes met in silence. The King was too beautiful, "I always wanted to know the color of your eyes. I always wanted to see you, to really see you."

Castiel felt his heart racing; he couldn't stop the smile on his face or the joy in his voice, "You are being too dramatic," he said, chuckling. "I'll go to the river to wash my wounds, can you bring me the blanket?" Castiel asked and there was a hint of shyness in his voice, but at the same time, it was also seductive.

Dean just nodded, his mouth going dry. What was going on?

He gave Cas a few minutes then approached the river with the blanket. The sight of the King's naked body was too much for him. Strong, muscled back, arms, thighs… and his ass… were perfect. The General swallowed slowly. He knew he shouldn't be staring at him as he was… but he couldn't help it.

Suddenly, Castiel turned around, he fixed his intense, blue eyes on him, and the world stopped. They were there, together, no kingdom, no servants, no rules. They were just Cas and Dean.

Castiel came out of the river, never flicking his eyes away from his General. When he was close, the King turned around and Dean put the blanket around him. Then… an unstoppable force shook his body and he braced himself against the King’s back. Castiel remained still, eyes wide open.

"You said your face was your weakness… but the truth is… you, all of you, you make me weak, Cas…" Dean lowered his face to the King's neck and kissed him sheepishly and sweetly. Castiel moaned.

"Dean…" Cas turned around and kissed him. It was a shy, tender kiss at first, but then became rough and needy.

Dean's armor fell to the ground, and quickly he too was naked, having never stopped kissing his King. Tongues playing with each other into a desperate fight. When Castiel pushed him against a tree and kissed his chest, the soldier whined. Their cocks rubbed together.

"I need you, Dean," Castiel whispered into his ear, and the General lost it. He pulled him closer, if that was possible, and put a finger inside of his hole. The King threw his head back in pleasure, "Please, more… more…" he begged and Dean inserted a second finger as Castiel cried out with his pleasure.

Then Dean turned him around and opened his legs. He licked the king's entrance; he was hungry for it, pressing his tongue inside, helping his finger to open his rim. Castiel was moaning in ecstasy. Once he was ready, Dean put his dick inside of him, slowly, until the pain was gone. Then he started to thrust, harder and harder.

Castiel grabbed his hardness and stroked himself, whining. But Dean wouldn't let him do that alone, he put his hand over Castiel's and started to stroke him more and more. The King was flying in pleasure.

The thrusting was getting faster and faster, until both men came together and fell to the ground, exhausted.

Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest.

"That monster was sent by Asmodeus," the King said, "He's afraid of us."

"We are just a few hours from the Mountains. He knows he is trapped." 

"We should hurry, but I'm really enjoying this…" Castiel smiled and hugged him tightly.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, me too…"

There was a pleasant silence, then Cas asked:

"Now, should I marry princess Hannah?"

Dean looked at him. "Definitely Not." Dean replied, with seriousness in his voice.

Castiel laughed and kissed him.

  
  


/////////////////

As they approached the mountains, they found two more monsters just like the one Castiel had defeated which they also vanquished.

Dean decapitated one and Castiel stabbed the other several times until it fell dead. Then Cas turned his eyes to Dean's monster and said, "Whoa, that's wild, General."

"See this as a gift for my King," smiled an amused Dean, grabbing the dead head with one of his hands. Cas chuckled.

////////////

Once inside the Mountains, they found a lot of strange eggs.

"Is this the army?" muttered Dean. Cas nodded with disgust.

"You! The sons!" Asmodeus yelled in the dark. Castiel approached him.

"Come out, Asmodeus, you will pay for our parents' deaths!" ordered Castiel.

Asmodeus broke into laughter, "So dramatic! Your father was weak! Just like you!" said the sorcerer, walking slowly towards them. 

"We are not weak, you crazy piece of shit!" Castiel shouted, as he jumped against Amadeus, but the man opened his right hand and attacked him with a dark power.

Castiel had seen that before, so he raised his shield to protect himself, the power vanished, and they heard Asmodeus coughing. The sorcerer seemed sick, he couldn't stop coughing. Dean approached Castiel frowning.

"Is he sick?" The General asked.

"No, he is weaker, because he's using all his powers to build this army," observed the King, and Asmodeus stared at him, with a mix of rage and fear. "He can't win." Castiel smiled crookedly and jumped again against the sorcerer, who tried to attack him again, but it was in vain. The king's sword pierced his chest and Asmodeus fell dead to the ground.

The eggs started to break, so Dean and Cas crossed gazes, and they burnt the entire cavern, leaving no egg alive.

//////////////

Once they returned to the kingdom, the King gave another speech to the people. This time there was good news, the evil traitor was dead and they didn't have to live in fear anymore.

Castiel didn't marry princess Hannah. And because he was the King, he changed the law and married his General. The Ceremony was celebrated with great delight; there was a giant banquet and all the kingdom was invited. They were the new joy, and they celebrated too that Castiel showed his beautiful face to them and he would be the hidden king no more.

They adopted two orphans, a dainty little girl and a strong, smart boy. And Saronia became the first kingdom to have two beautiful and skilled warrior Kings joined in marriage.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

  
  
  
  



End file.
